The Sleeper
by Itsmekage
Summary: Some say humans are more intoned with the natural world when asleep, but for Kagome being a sleeper put her more intoned to the supernatural.. Kagome/Derek (Rating may go up)
1. Chapter 1

A/n: *bows* Ohai readers, my name is itsmekage (Its-me-kaggie) I have been a reader on fanfiction for years now i wish to become a writer on fanfiction. Welcome me with care ne~

Lately I have been watching teen wolf, or rewatching. And I just cant help but do a story/drama on Kagome/Derek!

Summary: They say humans are more intoned to the natural world when they are sleep, but for Kagome being a werewolf sleeper plunged her into the natural world more than she would have thought.

This story will take place between the end of season one and season two (:

Please, Enjoy~

* * *

"What?"

"Beacon Hills, I arranged for you to attend Beacon Hills High School. You'll be staying with my old friend Melissa McCall, member with her son Scott McCall." Ku-loon explained as she cleared the table of Souta and ji-chans dishes. She placed them in the sink and began to wash them, her usual routine when she gets anxious or nervous.

Kagome sat at the table, playing with her food. Her silence was not a new factor, in fact it hasn't been for a half a year now. Since she returned from the feudal era shes been in this constant haze of depression. Ku-loon wanted nothing more then to send her daughter out of it.

Clank*, Ku-loon flinched when she heard Kagome forcibly drop her chop sticks on her bowl, "May I be excused," not waiting for an answer Kagome charged up to her room with a slam of the door.

Her mother sighed as she dried plates, _'Kagome I only want whats best for you..'_

..

.

_'How could she do this..?'_ Kagome thought, her head face first in her pillow. _'I know mamas trying to help but..'_ She started to clutch the sides of the pillow harder and harder by each second, _'I don't want to go!'_

Kagome sat up in that split second. She panted as she felt her heart rate slow down, and the long nails she began to grow, shrunk.

_'I can't get angry or **'it'** will happen again..'_

"Kagome," She turned to the doorway where her mother had poked her head through, "The plane.. leaves tomorrow morning.."

Kagome clenched her fists but nodded, "Hai Mama.."

"Look honey," Ku-loon started, "I dont want to seem like im rushing you off but I just want whats best for you. Ever since Inu-"

"I know mama I-" Kagome started, "I just.. want to pack.."

Ku-loon nodded then left closing the door.

A few minutes staring at the door Kagome swallowed her resistance, got up to her closet and grabbed her suitcase. _'Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango.. Shippo..'_ She thought as she began packing her belongings, _'Maybe for Mamas sake, I should try to forget...'_

..

.

"Scott!"

A woman about five foot three inches stood in the kitchen cooking. She was clad in her usual nursing scrubs accompanied by and irritated scowl, "Scott!" She yelled then muttered, "For Petes sake.." She turned her dinner on low, then started for the stairs. Lately her son has been distant and how could she say.. absent.

Like now for example

"Scott!" Melissa McCall knocked on her sons door only to receive no answer. A few moments of waiting she decided to open the door, but as she reached for the handle, Scott opened it suddenly, yet only to where his face was visible.

"Yeah mom?" Scott was a boy about five foot nine inches, short wavy hair with a slightly crooked chin.

"You didn't hear me calling you? Anyway, I got a call from my old friend Ku-loon. Shes asked to send her daughter here from Japan to stay with us."

"Japanese?" Scott questioned

"Yeah! You remember, Kagome Higurashi?"

Scott raised a brow as he wiped the sweat off of his face. All that running through the woods is exhausting, "Right! The girl with the blue eyes?" He remembered vaguely a little girl with blue eyes he played with when he was a kid.

"Yeah, she'll be leaving the airport in the morning, but on our time she'll be here by midnight, so prepare to have a guest!"

"Alright mom," When his mom left he shut his door softly then sighed.

"A guest? Great another distraction," Scott huffed at the tall werewolf standing in his room. He was tall with black hair and green eyes, Derek Hale.

"Not that's it's any of your business, but Kagome wont be any trouble at all,"

So they think...

_**TBC**_

Is Scott he only person who'll be distracted by Kagome's presence?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Omg four reviews is a nice welcoming number, plus all the follows and favs I greatly appreciate it. Though I'm confused how there are so many follows yet so little feedback. I understand though, because the plot is barely opening up, so I didn't let it get to me, but for the future may I ask for at least 10 different feed backs?

Warning: I did get the timing wrong for Kagomes arrival so lets pretend she left japan on time to get to America around midnight~

Summary for chapter: Adventure and answers don't come to Kagome that easily..

Chapter opening Song: I knew you were trouble by Taylor Swift

This chapter sets the stage for the episode 'Omega'

Enjoy~

* * *

"Scott! Shes here!"

Melissa was clad in her pajamas, wrapped in a blanket as she walked down the stairs to the front door. It was around midnight in this time range but knowing that Japan had a strict time difference than America, Kagome would be dressed for the day._ 'Poor girl, probably has to adjust to the time change, even a culture shock!'_

Because last time she checked Japanese life style was not a part of her and Scott's life

Speaking of Scott, who came down the stairs, surprisingly, looking like he was having sleep for a change.

"Mom, I'm tired.." Scott yawned but said no more. Melissa smacked his shirt covered chest, as she went to open the door. Scott watched as his mother greeted a girl about his age, about 5 foot three like his mother, long raven hair and blue eyes.

"Welcome to our home Kagome," Melissa smiled and pulled her into a hug.

..

.

When she had to wake up at three in the morning she was not pleased, when she was rushed out of the house only two hours later, she was pissed, when she arrived at the airport and traveled almost 14 hours to America she was purely tired. When she thought about how much she's going to miss her family and her past, she became sad.

All these emotions in a short amount of time pushed Kagome to be even more irritable, yet when she saw the faces of Melissa and Scott McCall.. She didn't feel anything.

Not from Melissa at least.

"Welcome to our home Kagome," When the woman her height pulled her into a warm embrace Kagome blinked, then pat her back as a thank you. Melissa, reminded Kagome a lot of her own mother, she looked like a hardworking woman, who'd do anything for the people she loves. That drew her attentions to the boy behind her, which obviously, must've been Scott. She vaguely remembered playing with this boy when they were kids, "You remember my son Scott?" Melissa introduced.

Scott rubbed the back of his neck, out of shyness, and out of the sudden realization that his hair was standing on end when he sniffed her scent.

"Hi, uh we played together when we were kids," You could tell he had nothing more to say.

Kagome not wanting to be rude gave a small smile, "Hai watashi wa anata o oboete iru," (1)

Melissa and Scott both smiled yet sweat dropped that they didn't understand what she said. Kagome smacking her forehead in her mind, forgot she wasn't in Japan anymore, they wouldn't understand her, "Ano... Nice to meet you?" She tried in English, but still held the Japanese accent.

Scott smiled and nodded. Melissa patted Kagomes back, "I know it must be hard for you to move to a new country and learn a new language," Kagome flinched, "But we will show you a good time in America." Kagome smiled at the woman and nodded.

Melissa turned to Scott, "Honey can you show Kagome to the guest room.. Oh! And help her with her bags! I have to work in a bit," Scott nodded as Melissa bid Kagome a goodnight.

Kagome closed the door behind her as Scott awkwardly grabbed her two suitcases, with no problem, "Uh.. yeah follow me," He stuttered. Kagome nodded and followed Scott upstairs to the end of the hall. She took this time to check his aura more closely then when she first caught a glimpse of him. Form what she sensed, Scott's aura gave the sense of canine.

_'Like Kouga..'_ But Kouga was a demon, and this is America not Japan, she doubted any demon legends were taught here, less likely that some still existed here. '_Maybe I'm imagining it but..'_

She learned to trust her instincts, especially the new ones she gained..

"Alright well here we are.." Scott set her bags down at the door as he showed her the plain room. It held only the necessities. A bed, dresser and closet. There was a window on the left to the door but thats about all there was.

It was perfect. Kagome turned to Scott and bowed. _'Stupid Kagome why are you bowing!'_ "Ano... Thanks for the hospitality.." She tried in English. Scott, although they were clouded by a heavy accent, understood what she was trying to say.

"Your welcome," He began to walk away, "Uhm, I'll see you in the morning..." When he received a nod he walked away to his own room. Flopping on his already messed up covers and sheets he began thinking, Why was her scent so addicting yet... intimidating. It was almost as if his instincts were telling him to be afraid of her, protect her and kill her at the same time.

_'Wait kill her...? Why would I do that..'_ Scott didnt know but, _'Maybe it'll take my mind off of Alison for awhile'_

..

.

Kagome sat on her new bed and stared out the window opposite of it.

So here she was, away from Japan..

away from her family..

and away from the well...

Her past was literally miles away. Kagome narrowed her eyes at the ground in sadness and anger. Clenching her fists she quickly stood and went to find her suitcase. rummaging through it she found her black leather jacket and her black converse.

_'I'm sorry Ms. McCall but..'_ Kagome opened her window and got ready to jump out, "Waiting for an adventure is not my thing," She said in Japanese as she leaped onto the roof. She looked down toward the ground.

The house was only two stories, if she jumped from the roof she wouldn't break anything but still looking down at that distance made her a little dizzy. "Well I'm not gonna get anything by standing here," She leaped off the roof and landed on all fours.

_'Ah that wasn't to hard-'_ Her thoughts stopped as she collapsed onto the ground. She huddled in the fetal position where her face was facing the ground. She panted as she clutched her stomach, _'I can't breathe...is it happening again?'_ Kagome clenched her eyes shut as she could feel the claws dig into her stomach from her clutching it.

_'No!'_ She protested in her head.

_The screams_

The fighting

The **blood**

"Hey!"

Kagome didn't open her eyes or look up at the person that was yelling at her. But as her hearing increased, she was able to tell that it was a man.

"What the-" She heard whoever it was came over to her. He bent down to her level and began to violently shake her shoulders, Kagome breathed in as much as she could noticing the scent of this man matched Scott's canine aura.

_'Okay I think... I'm okay..'_ Kagome thought in her head as her breathing came back under control. She felt her claws shrink back to normal as she opened her eyes.

When she did she was mesmerized.

This man was handsome, He had the most beautiful green eyes. From his slightly grown in beard that, she could tell he was the violent bad boy type. The way his hair was styled gave off the impression that he does things his own way. He was clad in a gray T-shirt and a leather jacket, with black pants and sneakers.

Kagome blushed slightly, but then remembered her situation. Removing his grip off her shoulders she jumped back, giving him a good view of her as well, "Ano... Who are you?" She tried English again.

The mans already hard face, hardened into a line, "No the better question is who are you?"

Derek was pissed off. Not only was this girl giving off the strongest scent he has ever smelled, but the fact that it just vanished completely made him angry. And no, it was because her scent gave off more power than his, he was just curious was all...

"Watashi... Kagome..Higurashi.." Kagome stuttered.

"What?" Derek rose a brow

Wait

Wasn't Kagome the name of the girl that was staying with Scott for the rest of high school?

That explains why she was outside his house. At that fact some of his anger disappeared, "Oh, your the Japanese girl." He muttered before standing. He couldnt deny that she was different than he expected. Yeah she spoke Japanese and is from Japan but from her eyes, he saw a hint of American..

Angry at his hormones, he cold heartedly offered her a hand. Kagome looked at the hand, again getting the sense of canine in his aura.

Why did these boys have this aura? What were they? Kagome didn't know if she could trust him, nor Scott at this point. They could be demons.

Kagome ignored his hand and managed to stand herself, "Thank you but I don't need your help," She said in Japanese. Unknown to her, Derek had question marks surrounding him, but ignored it as he glared at his offered hand that wasn't taken. Ignoring that as well he glared at Kagome, then secretly sniffed her again..

And hot nothing

Nothing but pure Lilly flower.

Kagome glared back at him, "What are you?" She said in English.

Derek ignored her question and begun to walk away, Kagome who fumed stomped her foot on the ground, "Oi!" She yelled in Japanese, "Did you hear me?" When he didn't listen (or maybe didn't understand her) She chased after him.

"I'm talking to you!" Kagome grabbed his shoulder, only for him to take a hold on her wrist, "Your annoying," He snarled. Kagome gasped slightly when she noticed the hand that held her wrist was sporting claws. She snapped to look him in the eyes, when she noticed they were red.

She snatched her hand out of his grip as he turned to continue walking to the forest close to the house.

Kagome rubbed her sore wrist in realization

_'Scott and that man are wolves...'_

* * *

(1)- Yes I remember you

A/N: Why is changing so traumatic for Kagome? Will Kagome find out the truth about Derek and Scott? What exactly does Kagome change into and why is Derek so.. angry?

And why does Derek see American in Kagome?

All I can say is to review! remember aim for 10 reviews ne~?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm happy with the reviews I received, and a special thanks to KagomeHiei, I love your stories thanks for reviewing mine! Cx

Chapter opening song: Iron by Woodkid

Summary for Chapter: Such a small world... If its a world of old faces and freaks that is!

Warning: Excuse the mistakes i might have missed, I don't have a beta reader u.u

This chapter takes place during 'Omega'

Enjoy ne~

* * *

"Kagome! Sweet heart its time to wake up!" Melissa knocked on Kagomes door down the hall for the hundredth time, _'Oh please don't let my son rub off on her already!'_ "Kagome!" She tried again

"Hai?"

Melissa yelped as she turned around to find Kagome re-dressed, hair wet, with a small smile of amusement on her face, "Ano.. Good morning" Kagome said in English with a smile. Melissa, who had her hand over her heart, breathed in a breath, "Good morning sweetheart you scared the living day light out of me, well its good to see you're a early bird," Melissa said as she pat the girls shoulder, "If only Scott was like that," She muttered after ward.

Kagome smiled at the womans rambling, yet couldn't help the lack of brightness in the smile. Her mind kept returning to a few hours ago with her contact with that strange man, _'He never even told me his name..'_

"Scott!" Melissa had walked over to Scotts door and knocked, "Come on son! You can't make Kagome late on her first day!"

Kagome blinked as she saw Scott come up the stairs, wearing clothes that he wasn't wearing before he went to sleep. _'Where did he go last night?'_ He must have left when Kagome decided to stay. Scott placed a finger to his mouth telling her not to say anything, with a wink.

Kagome nodded and walked to her room. She knows she shouldn't treat Scott like he's a monster but what can she say? He's a wolf! Maybe even a demon wolf!

"Ah! Scott!" Kagome laughed to herself when Melissa yelped in surprise.

Looking for her suit case, which was now half empty, since she decided to unpack last night, she reached in and grabbed her shoes from last night. Melissa had told her uniforms in America were less strict in some states, so she wouldn't need a short skirt like in Japan.

_'My principal must have been a pervert then..'_ She sussed face the idea. While grabbing her shoes her fingers brushed against her bow and arrows she brought with her. She could never be to safe, and after last night, she knows it was best that she brought them.

Kagome turned her head when she realized Scott was in her doorway. He had caught a glimpse of her archery equipment, judging by his face. Though as he glanced at it, she saw his face crunch in pain before covering it with a smile, "Oh you do archery too! Are you any good?" He asked impressed. Kagome, only understanding bits and bits of what he said put it together, "Hai, I practice a lot.." She said in Japenglish.

"Cool," He finished, "I'll be giving you rides to school, let me know when your ready." He stated before walking away. Kagome let out a breath. _'When am I going to get used to his aura?'_

She shook her head and put on her low top black converse. Looking herself over she approved of her look. It was simple for a foreigner. She wore blue skinny jeans, as she heard they were called, A blue shirt and her leather jacket. It was in the middle of fall so she figured it'd be chilly.

Grabbing her trusty yellow back pack, feeling uncomfortable knowing that it isn't filed with ramen, She walked out of her room ready for today.

..

.

"Alright here we are," Scott turned off his car as Kagome examined Beacon Hills High for the first time. Big school, she thought. She watched as many people walked into the school. She felt out-of-place here, everyone looked so diverse and colorful, she was just the short Asian new girl.

"Hey," Scott patted her shoulder, which made her tense, "You'll do fine."

Kagome nodded slightly as they got out of the car. "I'll take you to the office," Kagome didn't understand what he said but followed him anyway. When she walked into the school with Scott it was like everyone froze and stared at her. It was obvious to everyone she was the new girl. She stood out a lot, because of her height and dark features. Mostly her eyes, "Come on."

Kagome looked at Scott's back throughout the trip, trying to ignore the stares. When they reached the office, Kagome had to say goodbye to the wolf as he said something about having class.

Kagome watched him go before walking into the principals office. Before the office off to the side was the secretary, she walked up to the desk as the woman greeted her. "Oh you must be the new student," The woman smiled at her as Kagome remained motionless. "Oh crap you probably don't understand anything I'm saying do you?" The secretary said.

Kagome nodded then shook her head, "Only parts," She said in English.

"Oh good! I didn't want to make you uncomfortable," The secretary pointed her out to the principlas office after making a short call, "Go in that door and he'll give you your classes and things okay?" Kagome nodded and walked toward the door with a thank you.

"Ah, Come in," Kagome walked in to find an old man sitting at the desk. He was short with gray hair and thick glasses, "Miss Kagome Hi-gu-rashi?" Kagome flinched at his attempt to say it but nodded anyway, "Nice to meet you." He finished.

"Likewise," Kagome said in Japanese causing the man to sweat drop.

"Hold on miss, I have to get a translator in here," The principal called in the school counselor. She was a woman about five seven. Kagome noticed she was really pretty with long black hair, "Kagome this is Ms. Morrell she's fluent in many languages and she's going to translate for me,"

Kagome nodded slightly only understanding that this woman spoke Japanese, "Ohayo," Kagome greeted the woman.

The woman smiled, "How are you? Welcome to Beacon Hills." She said in Japanese.

"Thank you," Kagome responded.

"Okay Ms. Morrell, let Kagome know that she will be taking English courses here. When Lydia Martin is found, she will become her guide throughout the school," The principal said

Kagome listened as the woman explained to her what he said. She nodded,_ 'Thank god, now I won't have to struggle for my whole stay here.. But who's Lydia Martin? And why is she missing?'_

"I understand," Kagome said in Japanese.

"Heres your schedule Kagome," Kagome took the paper and noticed she had English as a language at first period, Chemistry, Physical Education, algebra 2, American History and English as writing.

"Also keep in mind that extracurricular activities here aren't limited by language but by grades so make sure you study hard okay?" Ms. Morrell translated for the principal. Kagome nodded as she was sent off to her first class, English as a language.

As Ms. Morrell exited the room she watched Kagome try to find her way throughout the school, _'That girl is...'_ She thought while walking back to her office.

..

.

_'Where is this classroom,'_ Kagome was completely lost. She couldn't really read numbers in English, she forgot to mention to the counselor. _'Mou! This is a disaster!'_ Kagome looked at her schedule in time to run into someones back. Yelping in surprise she stumbled backward, "Gomen nasai!" She said in a hurry, not realizing that this man didn't speak Japanese.

She looked up to notice a man. Or boy. He was about her age, tall, with blue yes, handsome features, toned body and a hard cocky look. When he looked down to her height, he rose a brow, never seeing her in school before, "Who are you?" He asked.

Kagome fidgeting said, "Kagome Higurashi.. ano... I'm.. new.." She tried in English.

"New? Well new girl next time walk with your eyes open," The boy said, "Im Jackson," He finished.

Kagome nodded, "Jack-son," She sounded out. "Nice to meet you-" She stopped mid sentence as she felt his aura.

Something was off.

It wasn't like hers, it wasn't that if a wolf either.

Nor was it human, _'What is he?'_ Kagome backed away slightly,_ 'He's dangerous.'_

"Uhm..." Jackson noticed her strange behavior, "Yeah.. well I got to get to class," He turned to walk away before muttering, "Weirdo.."

Kagome watched him leave, thankful that his tainted aura was out of her range. Then she got angry,_ 'What is everyone in this town a demonic descendant! Ugh!'_ She stomped off only to find her class right down the hall, Room 321.

Kagome calmed herself before walking into the classroom. When she walked in the few people who were in there became silent. She noticed that none of the people in here we Japanese, some were other minorities and some were white.

Kagome walked to the front of the class, ignoring the stares, and handed her paper to the teacher.

The man was tall, had dark hair in a low ponytail, _'No it couldn't be,'_ Kagome said as she stared into his eyes, which were a cool black. In his left ear were two gold earrings. "Oh you must be Kagome Higurashi, the new student, welcome," He said in Japanese. "I'm Houshi-sensei,"

Kagome blinked in shock,_ 'This man must be a descendent of Miroku and Sango!'_

_._

_._

Kagome was knocked out of her haze when she heard the next period bell ring. Getting up out of her seat, with new English phrases memorized, she waved goodbye to her sensei, who reminded her so much of Miroku and Sango. _'They must have lived well,'_ She thought sadly.

Walking down the huge hall way, she spotted Scott at his locker, _'Good maybe he can help me with mine,'_ She quickly walked up to him only noticing he was talking to another boy. He was slightly taller than Scott. Short brown hair and brown eyes with slightly pale skin.

Whoever he was he was having a serious conversation with Scott based on how low their voices were. Kagome tapped Scott's shoulder, hesitantly, with a small smile.

Scott turned to her with a hey! "How was your first class?" He said. Kagome just gave a small smile, "Good."

"Thats great, this is my friend Stiles Stilinski." Scott introduced Kagome to the boy, who just gaped at her.

"Scott how do you know all the cute girls?" Stiles whispered before smiling at Kagome, "Hey Miss I'm Stiles and to correct Scott, I'm his only friend, and the best one I might add." Kagome blinked at his intro but giggled anyway.

"Oh so you're the silent type," Stiles concluded.

"No dumbass she's Japanese, she most likely doesn't understand anything your saying, and to answer your question, she's staying at my place for the rest of high school." Scott pushed Stiles to where he stumbled.

"Oh really? So you'll be too busy to do things," Stiles asked seriously. Kagome rose a brow to that implication. Does Stiles know about Scott?

"No, I won't," Scott hissed before turning to Kagome, "What class do you have next?"

Kagome looked at her paper, "Chemistry with Mr. Harries.." She tried in English.

Scott and stiles laughed at her attempt, "Good but its mister Harris," Scott offered to take her to class, cause he and Stiles had that class. Kagome nodded, and followed them.

"Have you heard anything else on Lydia?" Kagome heard Stiles whisper,_ 'Lydia? Lydia Martin?'_ She questioned in her head.

"Besides that scream last night I haven't heard anything else," Scott explained

"Well can't you like sniff her out again? Or something!"

Scott glared at him for his choice of words in front of Kagome, "No Stiles, how could I sniff out her scent? I'm. Not. A. Dog."

Stiles noticing his mistake face palmed, "My bad bro,"

Kagome narrowed her eyes in secret, _'So he does know..'_

"Well we're here Kagome," Stiles said as he walked inside the classroom, "I'll introduce you," Scott went to sit in his seat while Stiles walked up to who must have been Mr. Harris. Kagome analyzed this man, he was tall, wearing a black suit, and glasses.

"Well Mr. Stilinski, what brings your face to my attention?" By the way he spoke to Stiles, Kagome could tell that they have had a history of tension, she wondered why.

Stiles ignored the dark humor in his teacher's voice, "This is Kagome Hi..Higu.. Higuraszhi?" Stiles scratched the back of his head as he turned to Kagome with a sweat drop. Kagome tried to stifle her giggle with a smile.

Mr. Harris stared at her with a bored expression, "You must be the new girl?"

Kagome stopped her laughing and nodded, "I'm Kagome Higurashi," She said in almost perfect English. Stiles listened to her voice and found himself wanting to hear more of it. It sounded so.. serene when she spoke English.

"Ah, yes, well I'm Mr. Harris your chemistry teacher for this year. Like Stilinski should be doing, you can have a seat. Wherever you like is fine," He said

Stiles gave Mr. Harris a poker face, "Anyway, she barely speaks English so.." Mr. Harris gave Stiles a look that said 'duh' before Stiles walked away.

_'Now I really want to know what happened between them,'_ Kagome thought.

When the tardy bell rang, Mr. Harris grabbed the classes attention, "Alright, as you know today we will be watching a film. But there are some new developments, we have a new student here," He put everyone's attention on Kagome, "This is Kagome. Shes an exchange student from Japan, she speaks a little English, but treat her well."

Kagome turned red as she noticed the class smiling at her. Some guys gave her a wink while others just waved a hello. "Alright Kagome find a seat,"

Kagome nodded as she walked toward the back and found a seat next to two boys.

One happened to be the boy from earlier, with the tainted aura..

_'Dammit,'_ Kagome had to swallow her feelings and sit at the only seat available. "Hey," The other boy said, "I'm Danny, that's Jackson, welcome to the school." Kagome nodded.

"We've met," Jackson said as he ignored her presence.

"Come on dude, don't be like that," Danny said.

Kagome watched as the teacher put on the film about transferring germs.

She decided it was time to go into her own thoughts. Having really nothing to think about, she glanced around the class room. It was ordinary, posters of science and posted work. She turned her attention to the windows. One blind was up while the rest were covered in order to show the film.

Looking out the open window she spotted something

_'It's that man!'_ Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. Yep it was him alright. Still dark, handsome and as mysterious as he was when they first met. Kagome saw that he must have spotted her as he narrowed his eyes back at her.

"Dude.. Your nose!" Kagome heard Danny whisper to Jackson, breaking her stare with the unknown man. She turned to Jackson slightly to notice that his nose was leaking black liquid. It wasn't normal, but Kagome could feel Jackson's aura clash with the taint.

_'Whatever is in his body, is being countered by something, but what?'_ Kagome watched with fake confusion as Jackson ran out of the class to the bathroom

"Jackson?" Mr. Harris asked after him.

Kagome watched Jackson leave then turned her attention back to the man, only to find him gone as well. But the car he was leaning on was still there. _'He must still be here, but what does he have to do with Jackson?'_ Kagome didn't know but she shyly raised her hand.

Mr. Harris looked to her with a confused expression, still dumbstruck by Jackson's leave, "Yes Kagome?"

"Ano... Bathroom?" Kagome couldn't remember how to ask to use the restroom, but she did remember how to say restroom.

"Well, I guess so go ahead," Mr. Harris nodded just in case she didn't understand his response. Kagome left her bag and quickly walked out of the classroom.

When she entered the hall way she noticed how empty it was. She turned to her right, which is the direction of the front office, then to her left where the restrooms were. She looked just in time to notice Jackson enter it. Kagome swallowed her nerves and followed him.

_'The black liquid almost reminds me of miasma,'_ She was walking right toward the door to the restroom, _'That means his body must be reacting from something violent and foreign-'_ Kagomes thoughts were interrupted as she felt herself being slammed against the lockers next to the rest room.

"Itai!" She hissed as she looked to the person who attacked her. He had his hand on her shoulder and gave her a menacing look, "You.." She said in Japanese.

Derek stared at her with the angriest look he could muster, again angered by the fact that this girl smelled like so much power yet so innocent. When they locked eyes through the window he could feel her tap into the power she had to enhance her vision, then it just vanished.

He came to the angry conclusion that this girl had no idea what she was, otherwise she would have saw him coming just now.

"Kagome was it?" He hissed, "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Kagome, still flabbergasted, nodded.

"Okay now tell me," she felt his grip on her shoulder tighten, "Do you have any idea what you are?"

Kagome stared at him, slightly finding herself lost in his green eyes. _'What I...am? Wait does that mean he knows what I am?'_

"Answer me.." He growled.

Kagome felt herself getting nervous when she saw his eyes flicker red.

When she didn't answer Derek released her shoulder. He had to calm his anger or he'd only hurt her and that's trouble from Scott he didn't need, "Last night and a moment ago, you were tapping into strong power. Power that only belongs to my kind," He explained. He didn't know why he was telling her this, but finding and eliminating any potential threats was important to him.

"Your kind," Kagome copied him, "You mean..wolves?"

Derek felt his eyes widened slightly, then they narrowed dangerously, "You knew?"

Kagome placed a serious expression on her face, "Hai." She nodded, "You never.. told me.." Kagome started, "..your name?" She finished in English.

Derek blinked then closed his eyes and let out a breathe. Her English was way better than the last time he heard her attempt to speak it. It was nice? He shook his head and stared into her blue curious eyes, "Derek. Derek Hale."

Kagome was slightly mesmerized by his voice, she felt herself become red. "You never answered my question," He started, "How do you know about werewolves?"

Kagome blinked away her blush, werewolves? She thought they were wolves like wolf demon, not werewolves! Kagome broke out of her stupor, only to notice Derek has turned his attention to the rest room.

_'Jackson!'_ Kagome thought, _'I forgot about him!'_

Derek looked to her then walked past her to the restroom, "Don't think we are done here..." He hissed in her ear making her shiver.

Kagome watched as he disappeared in the boys restroom. Kagome stayed leaning against the lockers, panting slightly.

"Derek Hale... Werewolves.." She whispered in English.

What did she get herself into?

**TBC**

How come Kagomes understands English even though she's from Japan? What does Derek mean?

Review please! :D?


End file.
